


Shine Bright Like A Diamond

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, Stars, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Oikawa and Bokuto have been dating for three years, while Iwaizumi and Yachi just started dating. But what was supposed to be a simple double-date turns to something they couldn't foresee when they witness the crash of an OVNI. What can they do, then, besides saving the poor alien in there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute with Kuroo/Yachi as bros and here we are.

"Is this okay ?"  
“You’re perfect, dude”, Bokuto answered.  
“Of course it’s okay, silly Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said from his bedroom, the one he shared with Bokuto. “Don’t be so nervous.”  
“How can I not be nervous when it’s our first double-date?” Iwaizumi growled, pulling on his shirt.  
“It’s obvious Yachi’s fond of you” Oikawa said, tucking his own shirt into his pants. “You don’t need to worry.”  
“Should I give her flowers?” he asked, trying to comb his spiky hair – it was no use.  
“Great idea!” Bokuto shouted from the bathroom where he was styling his hair.  
“And what will she do of it, silly?” Oikawa said with a laugh.  
“Then what…”  
“One flower, if you absolutely want flowers. But it will wilt.” Oikawa stared at him. “Stop trying so hard, Iwa-chan, you’re only getting anxious.”  
“I’m starting the car”, Bokuto said as he grabbed his keys. “You’d both better be there!”

Iwaizumi sighed, putting on his shoes. Having Bokuto and Oikawa as his flatmates was most of the time funny, but was growing increasingly embarrassing since he started to date Yachi. He smiled, thinking about the petite blonde with bright eyes and a brilliant mind that rivalled with Oikawa’s. He had grown incredibly fond of her when she started studying next to him in the library every afternoon at four. It had taken time, but they had become friends, until he finally dared to ask her out – yeah, well, after Oikawa had threatened to expose his feelings to her. He couldn’t have Assikawa asking her out for him, no way.

Oikawa and Bokuto had been dating for three years already, surprisingly cute and lovely. He had been the one to introduce the two of them, since Bokuto had been his gym buddy for several months. They had all started living together when they started college and despite Oikawa and Bokuto being a couple, everything was well and fine between them. Once they were ready, Iwaizumi and Oikawa almost ran down the stairs to climb in Bokuto’s car – the spiker loved his small Prius, no matter how much Oikawa and Iwaizumi criticized it. It was bright blue and covered in stickers, just as original as its owner.

They stopped at Yachi’s dorm, picking up the young girl who turned bright red when Bokuto and Oikawa greeted her. Iwaizumi was staring at her in awe, just like he did most of the time, leaning towards her to peck her cheek. She seemed to redden even more and Oikawa laughed, almost immediately asking questions about her studies to put her at ease. He then went on, blabbering about the stars, and about this comet they were going to see.

“It appears only once every three hundred years! Don’t you see how lucky we are?” he said excitedly as Bokuto parked the car not far from the restaurant where they were going.

Oikawa snickered at how much Iwaizumi was trying, opening Yachi’s door for her and offering to carry her bag, only to turn bright red when he turned and realized Bokuto was holding the restaurant’s door open for him with a smile. Yachi was incredibly fidgety, sitting next to Iwaizumi, until he finally dared to take her hand and squeeze it lightly reassuringly. She burst out laughing when Oikawa took a bite of his meal and nearly burst at how spicy it was, drinking glass of water after glass of water, Bokuto laughing at him loudly while replenishing his glass every time.

“Here, let’s exchange”, he said, taking Oikawa’s plate and giving him his own, untouched.  
“Kou-chan”, Oikawa thanked him, bright red, tears pearling at his eyes, “you’re the best.”

The dinner went on without any more incident, besides Bokuto’s dumb idea of taking a spoonful of ice cream and then not being able to deal with how cold it was. Yachi seemed very pleased by Iwaizumi’s attentions, smiling even more brightly as the evening went on.

“We should get moving”, Bokuto finally said, “if we want to see this comet.”

They drove outside the city, parking near a hill and climbing up there, Bokuto and Iwaizumi spreading two sheets on the grass for their lovers to lay on. Luckily, as they grew farther into spring, the weather warmed and it was quite comfortable – however, they still cuddled to keep each other warm as they waited for the comet. The star-filled sky was spread over them like a tent, Oikawa blabbering once more about constellations and aliens. Yachi chuckled, murmuring to Iwaizumi how she liked his friends. He finally dared to move and lightly kiss her lips, turning just as red as she was. He was about to kiss her again when Bokuto said in a strange voice:

“Say, Oikawa, is this your comet?”  
“…No it’s not”, Oikawa answered, sitting up. “It’s coming towards us. We should stand up, in case it crashed here.”

They all quickly stood up, gathering their things and watching warily as the OVNI came closer – until it suddenly crashed, not so far from them.

“It wasn’t a meteor, was it?” Bokuto asked.  
“No it wasn’t”, Iwaizumi replied.

Oikawa was the first to walk closer, soon running to the fallen object. It was obvious it wasn’t a rock, or anything of the sort. It was oblong, and metallic, shining slightly under the moon.

“It is a space-ship!” he exclaimed, amazed. “Or rather, a life-capsule.” He skirted the object, sauntering like a young deer.

Yachi ran to him, more surprised than afraid.

“No way! It really is! Do you think there is someone in there?”

Oikawa slowly wiped the mist over what seemed to be a sort of window and gasped.

“There _is_ someone in there! He probably needs help.”

As soon as he heard that, Iwaizumi ran to them, searching immediately for a way to open the capsule with Bokuto. His fingers ran over a button, and suddenly the lid clicked open, It flew up and away, crashing loudly a few meters behind them, revealing the alien laying there.

“Wow, he’s beautiful”, Bokuto murmured.  
“And he seems injured”, Iwaizumi said. “We can’t live him here. Oikawa, Yachi, take a cover to put him in and bring him to the car. I’ll hide his ship with Bokuto.”  
“You’re staying very calm, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa said, tilting his head. “This is an alien.”  
“I don’t know much about aliens but this one seems young and injured, and there’s no way we’re leaving him here _when he just crashed with his ship_.”  
“He seems to have a pulse”, Yachi said after checking. “And I believe he is not too badly injured. C’mon, Oikawa-san, let’s take him to the car.”

Slowly, they rose the alien and brought him to the car, he was surprisingly light for his height – but who knew, after all, he wasn’t made like them. Meanwhile, Bokuto and Iwaizumi pulled the capsule to a bush and hid it there, quickly going to the car. Oikawa and Yachi were at the back, holding the young-looking alien between them. He was still unconscious when Bokuto and Iwaizumi took him out of the car and carried him to their shared apartment. They laid him on Iwaizumi’s bed while Yachi grabbed an emergency pack, carefully taking off what seemed to be an armour – but perhaps it was only a uniform, ink black, glossy and hard, just like a shell enveloping him. Under that, he wore what looked like a simple cotton short and underwear, though it probably wasn’t. After all, what were the chances of an alien wearing cotton?

He almost looked human. He could have been taken for a young man, a student like them, with jet black hair seriously ruffled by his fall, pale skin, toned muscles and something definitely cat-like about him. However, it would have been forgetting the sharp, curled claws at his heels, and the pointy horns on his head, and his sharp eye-teeth, and the scales on his spine. Perhaps also the white dots and stripes all over his body, forming a complex schema. Still, he was painfully beautiful. His side was bruised, but it didn’t look like anything bad, and he had split his lips. Gently, Yachi took care of his wounds, applying ointments and making sure he had no other injury. Then, the boys tucked him under Iwaizumi’s covers.

“I’ll guard him the first half of the night”, Yachi decided. “Then we’ll take turns.”  
“I can’t let you do that”, Iwaizumi protested.  
“You are exhausted, Iwaizumi-kun”, she retorted. “Don’t even try to lie to me. Now get some covers and go on the couch.”

Oikawa snickered.

“She’ll eat you alive, Iwa-chan. Careful!”

Iwaizumi grunted in protest but did as she had told. Yachi turned to Bokuto and Oikawa.

“What are the two of you still doing here? Shouldn’t you go to bed too?”

They quickly retreated to their bedroom, not daring to cross the small woman who was guarding their injured alien. Yachi sat down by his side, making sure he could breathe easily – luckily, it seemed like he could breathe in their atmosphere. This guy sure was lucky in his problems. She carded her fingers through his hair, and found out it wasn’t really hair but more very thin feathers, that stood at attention under her touch.

“Where are you from?” she murmured to herself. “What happened that you fell here?”

The alien moved slightly, but didn’t wake up. She brushed his open palm and dimmed the light, fascinated by the marks on his skin that started to shine in the dark, just like her phosphorescent nail polish. He clasped his hand over her in response and she didn’t dare to move – not that she would have been able to. She didn’t even realize it when she fell asleep, her head resting by his side. She woke up with the strange feeling of being observed. She rose her head and nearly fell when she met glowing honeyed irises, before realizing it was the alien, who was surely just as frightened as she was. He was staring at her, sitting in the bed, nostrils and pupils dilated in fear.

“You are safe”, she murmured in her softest voice. “We don’t want you any harm.”

The guy cocked his head and emitted a series of sounds between a chirp and a growl, none of it sounding threatening. She smiled to him and put a hand on her chest.

“Yachi”, she said.

He seemed to understand, putting a hand on his own naked chest and pronouncing another series of sounds she could never mimic. She tried, still, failing always through it. She pointed at him.

“Kuroo”, she articulated. “I’ll call you Kuroo, okay?”  
“Ku…Roo”, the alien said, his voice a bit raspy, but his pronunciation perfect. “Kuroo”, he repeated, tapping his chest. “Yachi”, he said, pointing at her.  
“You should sleep”, she said, and he looked at her in wonder. “Sleep”, she said again, mimicking someone sleeping, and this time he understood.  
“Yachi… Sleep”, he said, grabbing her hands and pulling her to the bed where she collapsed next to him.  
“You sleep”, she said, and he shook his head, wincing – he probably had hurt his neck as well.  
“Yachi sleep. Kuroo sleep”, he said, laying back on the bed without letting her go.

She smiled softly, but shook her head.

“Iwaizumi”, she said, motioning to the living-room where she could hear Iwaizumi snoring softly.

Kuroo cocked his head, leaning forward and sniffing both the bed and her, looking even more confused. He pointed at the bed.

“Iwaizumi?”

She nodded and sat up.

“Kuroo sleep. You’ll meet Iwaizumi tomorrow.”

Kuroo shook his head, looking frightened. Sighing, she sat against the headboard, pulling his head in her lap and threading her fingers through his hair, until she could feel him calm down and finally fall asleep once more. This time, she clearly felt the pull of sleepiness, and didn’t resist. Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com. That's also where I'll keep everyone updated on my works!


End file.
